Carlos the Pinata Wizard
Carlos the Pinata Wizard is the second episode of Sunatrons: The Series. Plot Kevin and Carlos goes to a birthday party and there's a contest for kids and adults to see who can whack the pinata, but Carlos is afraid of cheating due to his sensors being activated behind his blindfold. Will he win and not be caught with it? Transcript (It starts with Carlos and Kevin walking down the street with some presents) Kevin: I can't wait to go to Amy's 10th birthday. Carlos: You mean the girl you been talking about at school? Kevin: Yes Carlos, but we are just friends, not dating or anything. Carlos: Does she know about your exoskeleton? Kevin: No, I wear long sleeve shirts. Carlos: Okay. ( They then arrive at the party) Father: Ah, welcome to our daughter, Amy's 10th birthday. Kevin: Hello Mr. Cluffs. This is my friend Carlos. Carlos: *Chuckes* Mr.Cluffs? Oh uh, sorry sir. It's nice to meet you. * Grabs out hand* Father: Nice to meet you too * Shakes hand* And also, why are you wearing a blindfold? It's not pinata time yet. Carlos: Because uh... I just want to get a bit prepared first. Father: Oh okay. But wait... how do you see me with a blindfold? Carlos: Well uh.... I can still hear you. Father: Good enough. Mother: * Looks at Kevin* Awww... you brought her a gift Kevin. She's gonna be so happy to see you here. And also, who's your friend? * Points at Carlos* Kevin: Mrs.Cluffs, this is my friend Carlos. Mother: Is he your father? Carlos: Nah, we're just friends. Mother: Okay well it's nice to meet you. And also, please take your blindfold off. We're not ready for the pinata. Carlos: It's good. I can still see with them on, and I can hear too. Mother: Okay then. Well let me call Amy. * She then yells " AMY!!!!"* (Amy comes over and sees Kevin) Amy: Hi Kevin. Kevin: Hey Amy. Happy birthday * Hands her a gift* Amy: * Gasp* A gift for me? Oh Kevin * Blushes a bit* Carlos: * Whispers to Kevin* Yeah, I think she has a crush on you. Kevin: * Slaps Carlos in the back of the head and whispers* Shut up Carl. Carlos: Alright, i'll stop. Amy: Also, who's the guy with the blindfold on? Kevin: Amy, this is my friend Carlos. Carlos: Hey.... and also, happy birthday. Amy: Hello and thank you. ( Amy's mom then calls over everyone for some cake, everybody sang happy birthday and then Amy and the others eat the cake, after that, they open presents. Kevin gave her a necklace, Carlos gave her a pink dress. Then, the pinata game start) Mother: Okay everyone, it's time for the Pinata! This time, it's gonna be an adult vs adult. Who wants to go? Carlos: * Raises hand* I do! Mother: Okay then Carlos, come on out! Kevin: Uh.... can we have a moment first? Mother: Sure thing, but better hurry though. Kevin: Okay thanks. (Kevin and Carlos then hide behind the bush and whisper) Kevin: What are you doing Carl? You can't play pinata. If they see you hit it perfectly and you take the blindold off, they will see your sensor eyes and will see you as a sunatron member. Carlos: But, I wanna help you win. Kevin: Okay look, that's find, but pretend that you actually can't see anything. But don't turn off the sensor. Got it? Carlos: Sounds like a plan. Kevin: Okay good. ( Kevin and Carlos walk out of the bush and the game start, it's Carlos vs Amy's father) Father: Alright, i'm first. Amy: Good luck dad! Father: * Puts on the blindfold and gets swung around* Alright, let's go! * He tries to swing but misses* Aw man, I missed. * Hands Carlos the bat* It's your turn Carlos. Carlos: Alright I got this. * Gets swung around and hits it instantly, knocking the pinata down* ( The kids then scream and run for the candy, while the adults sit here shocked) Party member: I don't believe this... in one hit.... Party member 2: Ikr, it's like he's some sort of.... pinata wizard. Father: Alright buddy, you win. Now blindfold off now. Carlos: No please, I-I love my blindfold! Kevin: No! Don't take it off! (The father then takes off Carlos's, blindfold, revealing his sensor eyes, everyone then gasp) Kevin: Oh no..... Amy: Kevin.... your friend has, glowing blue eyes.... Carlos: Alright guys, let me tell you the truth... I got sensors in my brain because I used to be blind and deaf when I was a teen. Now I use those to help me see and hear. I'm part of a league called, the sunatrons... i'm sorry if I cheated... i'll just go home.... * He then walks away sadly* Father: Wait.... don't go.... Kevin: Wait! I got something to confess too.... * He removes his sleeves, revealing an exoskeleton as everybody gasp* I am also part of the sunatrons. I got these because my bones were not functioning well and so I got these put on, makes me more stronger.... i'm sorry everybody and especially Amy... i'll go home too... (Everybody then tries to stop Kevin and Carlos, and then a guy says soemthing) Party member 3: Wait... did you say Sunatrons? Carlos: * Stops* Yes why? Party member 3: Oh my god..... IT'S YOU TWO!!! * Is really excited* Carlos,Kevin, and then uh, Ripper, Angelica, Ryan the Robot, Techguy, and others..... guys... IT'S OUR HEROS!!!!! Father: Wait... I know about the league too... (Everybody then cheers) Carlos: I feel great... Kevin: Yeah.... we are the hero's that fight for justice! Carlos: Yes my friends we are number one! We fight for what's right and we save those who are in peril! The Sunatrons! Amy: Wait... I got something for Kevin... Kevin: What? Amy: * She then gives him a kiss on the cheek and giggles while blushing* (Kevin starts to blush while everybody, including Carlos says "oooohhh") Kevin: Yeah I think we get the picture, buy anyways, we should be going back to the HQ now. So see ya'll and happy birthday Amy! Amy: Thank you. Goodbye you two! Carlos: Bye! ( They both then leave and talked while walking down) Carlos: That was the best birthday party i've ever been to! Kevin: You're right Carlos, and also you're right. Me and Amy know alot about each other at school. We are not actually bf and gf, but we might soon. Carlos: Ah young love, it's the best kind of love. Kevin: * Laughs* You got that right Carl ( They both started laughing) Trivia They both reveal there powers and backstory Carlos made a " We are number one" reference. Category:Sunatrons Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes